moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:CrazyGirls/Co jest straszne?/@comment-25036576-20141217103521
1. UFO... ok, też nie lubie ludzików z wielkimi baniami. Ale różnica kierunków w jakim może pójść nasza i ich technologia może sprawić że wygramy, poza tym nie mogą przekabacić do naszej planety zbyt wielu sił, a Polska jest słaba i nie skupialiby się na niej. Raczej jesteś "tu" bezpieczna. Spoko potrafimy dostarczać ładunki demokracji i miłości w kosmos (termojądrówki i atomówki). 2. W końcu któraś ze stron wygra, więc przetrwa ludzkość. Ale np. zamarzanie, widok setek pomordowanych, albo żywego kolesia, którego czołg rozjeżdża, czy zjadanie robaków, drewna, tapet, dzieci, ciał z głodu... moim zdaniem najgorsze jest to, CHOĆ nie przeraża tak bardzo jak wyobrażone postaci. Ale tylko dlatego że tego nie da się wyobrazić, to istny horror na Ziemii. A jedynie relacje i opisy z wojen mówią ci "masz się bać, to jest straszne". Power ma racje ludzie są najgorsi, przecież te wszystkie rzeczy, których się boisz nie wymyślił nikt inny, jak tylko ludzie. Wojnę też. Najgorsi i zarazem najlepsi, bo nikt inny nie jest w stanie czegoś takiego wymyślić. Paradoks. 3. Heheh tak samo... szkoda ludzi ale zabawa byłaby przednia! Wojska różnych państw wydzielą sobie obszar a potem zaczną go powiększać, więc ludzkość przetrwa i to. No i fakt że Polska nie prowadzi badań nad broniami biologicznymi sprawi że zombie pojawią się najpierw gdzieś indziej, np. w USA. Tak czy siak ludzkość wygra, ty jesteś raczej bezpieczna... no i fajnie byłoby tak np. przestać uważać na pieszych na drodze jadąc taka terenówką :D 4. Google ma mało maszynek, a problem i tak dotyczyłby USA, które od ręki wysłałoby tam wojsko. Dla mnie bunt maszyn to nic strasznego, ale raczej to jak z wojną - trzeba widzieć niehumanoidalną, bezduszną i bezuczuciową maszynę zabijającą ludzi, aby zacząć się bać. Nie ma się co bać, nie tu... Google to w stanach. Chyba że skurczybyki nauczą się pływać... xD 5. Mało i słabe... ale mimo to straszne. 6. Mutacje generalnie źle dziają na ciało... xD. Ale jeśli już jakieś supermutanty to nie ma bata na kaliber 120 mm od czołgów, rakiety np. Hellfire (wszystkiego tego ludzie mają od cholery), a atomówka załatwia sprawę w stylu now and forever. Wystarczy sobie powiedzieć, że cokolwiek tu przylezie i tak dostanie wpie*dol. 7. Zależy co to dusza, jeśli dusza to kwintesencja uczuć, to staniesz się oziębła. Nie jest tak źle. Jeśli dusza to pamięć, to staniesz się yy "pusta", w obu przypadkach spokojnie dożyjesz do starości i normalnie umrzesz, ale do nieba nie trafisz (albo piekła). Chyba że dusza = życie (w co wątpie) to masz przejeb.... 8. Lol dziwne... wyłączyć prąd! Ale zanim by to nastąpiło pewnie mnóstwo osób przeżyłoby horror. Jednak człowiek jest półprzewodnikiem, od razu ciebie nie "przepalą", jest czas na ucieczke... jako taką. Mało tego, skoro są elektryczne to posługują się jedynie napęciem i natężeniem prądu, który mają pod ręką (np. ten w gniazdku, 230V, w kompie, czy monitorze masz znacznie mniej) a to za mało aby np. dosięgnąć ciebie z pewnej odległości, najwyżej kilka centymetrów. 9. No takie coś jest przerażające, przyznaje. Aczkolwiek w nocy i tak byś nic nie wiedziała... chyba że najpierw by cię obudziła ... >:D 10. ....yyy....